


The Perfect Blind Date

by likeusyoumean



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean
Summary: Sam and Alex set up Lena and Kara on a blind date





	1. Chapter 1

*disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, nor do I own the characters. For entertainment purposes only* 

(No powers, non alien Kara)  
  
"Alex, I'm telling you, it's a bad idea." Kara said for the fifth time "Would you just get ready so we can leave?" Alex said "You know my stand point on blind dates. They're a terrible idea. It never ends well, you know that." Kara said running out to show Alex yet another dress "No." Alex said, Kara sighed and went to pick another one "How about this?" Kara said coming back in a lacy black, sleeveless dress "Perfect." Alex said smiling "And who knows, maybe this date will be, too." She said "Let's hope." Kara said as they left  
  
"Would you stop. You look perfect." Sam said to Lena as she kept looking in the mirror, fidgeting with her dress "Are you sure it's not too much?" Lena asked "It is a little low cut." She said "It's perfect. Your date will love it." Sam said hauling Lena out of her apartment "Speaking of my date.." Lena said "No." Sam said "Come on." Lena said "I'm not telling you about her. It's called a blind date for a reason." Sam said "But-" Lena said "And if you recall, you asked me to set you up with someone." Sam said "Well, in my defense, I didn't know it would be a blind date!" Lena said "You are going to have fun, talk to an amazing girl, and have a great night." Sam said "You promise?" Lena asked "Because if we don't, you're paying for drinks." She said, Sam smiled, "I promise." Sam said  
  
"Are you sure she's even my type, I mean what do you know about this girl? What if she and I don't get along, or what if she doesn't like me." Kara asked outside of the restaurant "Kara." Alex said turning to her sister, attempting to calm her nerves "I know that she's funny, and kind, and beautiful. She's crazy smart, owns her own company." Alex said "Maybe you should date her." Kara said "You know what, if it doesn't work out, I just might." Alex said "Oh." Kara said playfully slapping her arm making them laugh "Come on." Alex said smiling as they made their way into the restaurant  
  
"Arias, table for four." Sam said to the man up front "Right this way." He said taking them to their table "Thank you." Lena said smiling as the man walked away "Just in time." Sam said looking toward the door, she waved her hand getting Lena's attention and catching the eye of the two women entering the restaurant "Hi!" The brunette women said "I hope we're not too late." She said "No, not at all. You're right on time, we just walked in." Sam said "Please." She said gesturing to the seats "Oh, Kara, this is Sam. Sam, this is my sister, Kara." The woman introduced "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you." Sam said smiling as they shook hands, Lena smiled awkwardly "Kara, Alex, this, is Lena." Sam introduced smiling, Kara turned to shake her hand and say hello but was at a sudden loss for words. Alex was right, this woman was beautiful, but the word did not do her just. "H-hi." Kara choked out "Hello." Lena said breathless, it seems she was at a similar impass. Out of the corner of her eye, Kara could see the huge grin on Sam's face. "Well." Sam said pulling them out their trance "Let's get this date started, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're staying?" Kara whispered to Alex "Sort of a double date- as friends." Alex said as Kara raised her eyebrows "It'll take the tension off you two, stop talking to me, go talk to Lena!" Alex whispered lightly pushing Kara toward the seat across from her date. Kara smiled kindly at Lena as she sat, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. She cleared her throat and went to speak only to have Lena do the same. "You first." Kara said "You go." Lena said "I was just going to say you look nice." Kara said meekly making Lena blush slightly "Thank you. As do you." Lena said making Kara smile "My sister said you have your own company. What do you do?" Kara asked, Lena smiled and Kara eased "Mostly tech, designing and modifying. And you?" Lena said "Reporter, CatCo magazine." Kara said with a smile "Ironic." Lena mumbled, Kara furrowed her brow as the waiter came to take their order "How is it ironic?" Kara asked once the order was placed "I'm sorry?" Lena asked "You said it was ironic, that I was a reporter." Kara said "I simply meant.. An inside joke, I apologize." Lena said "I think I'm going to use the restroom, if you'll exause me." She said grabbing her clutch and standing, Kara shook her head, perplexed by the woman "Me too." She said following Lena before Alex had a chance to say anything  
  
Lena ran her hand over her forehead as the door closed behind her getting out a deep breath before it abruptly opened again. Lena turned to see Kara coming in "What do you mean an inside joke?" Kara said "Kara?" Lena said confused "Look, if you're one of those dates, I'm really not in the mood." Lena said as Kara cleared the stalls "What? No." Kara said coming back to her "I know who you are." She said, Lena stopped "Oh." Lena said, she leaned against the sink "Yeah." Kara said "How?" Lena asked, afraid of the answer "My cousin, he was in the building your brother blew up, he's ok, just a few scrapes." Kara said, just above a whisper, Lena let out a breath "One of the buildings, at least." Lena said "After that, you tend not to forget the name Luthor." Kara joked, Lena smiled sadly  
  
"Where are they?" Alex asked "I'm sure they're fine." Sam said smiling "You don't understand. Kara can talk herself into anything, she's probably got Lena trapped in there." Alex said "Ok, if it would make you feel better, I will go check on them, if you stay here." Sam said standing "I will stay here." Alex said "Promise." Alex said raising her hands when Sam pointed at her. Alex smiled when Sam turned her back, heading to check on Lena and Kara.  
  
"Ever since then, I've just had a hard time trusting someone." Lena said. Lena explained to Kara how the Luthors took her in when she was four, how Lex blew up an art galley, and two buildings, and anything that came to mind, really. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this." Lena said smiling "I'm easy to talk to." Kara said putting a comforting arm around Lena's shoulder, Lena's head automatically went to Kara's shoulder. Kara had to admit, the action felt, somewhat natural.  
  
Sam approached the bathroom door, pushing it open slowly she peaked inside to see Lena resting her head on Kara's shoulder. Lena's eyes opened slowly to see Sam's widen eyes at the slightly opened door. Sam smiled as Lena looked up to see Kara's eyes closed, her head against Lena's. Sam backed away from the door, the closing sound making Kara open her eyes and pull her head away. "We should probably get back to the table." Kara said shyly "Yeah." Lena said, not wanting to pull away, Kara turned, her face inches from Lena's, arm still around her shoulder. Kara swallowed, eyes flickering to each others lips, breath heavy. "We shouldn't. I barley know you." Kara whispered "You know enough." Lena said softly, eyes finding Kara's. Their eyes traced each other for a moment, considering the possibilities; eyes, lips, cheeks, necks. Kara stopped the wanting, placing a free hand on Lena's cheek and leaning in slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet pink lips collided with dark red, Kara stood for a better angle, never breaking the kiss. She came to stand in front of Lena, both hands coming to cup her face as Lena's hands rest on her waist sending a shiver down her spine. As Lena begged for the kiss to deepen, the door opened, startling the two, breaking the kiss. "Oh! I'm sorry." A woman said standing awkwardly at the door, Lena and Kara smiled, slightly embarrassed "That's alright." Lena said as Kara hid her pinked cheeks in the crook of her neck and shoulder. The woman came into the restroom as Kara pulled away, smiling up at Lena. "We should probably.." Kara said embarrassed "Yeah." Lena said smiling making Kara laugh, Kara looked back, the woman already in a stall "For good measure." Kara whispered in Lena's ear, this time sending shivers down her spine. Kara kissed Lena once more, backing her into the wall. Only pulling away once they heard the stall door unlock, Kara smiled and opened the bathroom door. "After you." She said  
  
Alex looked up from the table, seeing Lena and Kara coming out of the bathroom. "Finally!" Alex said standing "We've been out here for nearly an hour!" She said "Sorry." Kara said attempting to hide her smile, and failing "What. What happened?" Alex asked looking from Kara to Lena "N-Nothing happened." Kara said "You're a terrible lier." Alex said, she narrowed her eyes "You're gonna tell me eventually, so you might as well just tell me now." She said, Kara looked to Lena and smiled brightly "No." Sam said, Lena smiled "Really?!" Sam asked smiling "What?!" Alex asked oblivious "We kissed." Kara said, bringing her in the loop "You kissed? You just met?!" Alex said "Well, we talked, and then we kissed." Kara said, Alex looked to Lena, weary of the news "Alex, this is good. It's why we came tonight." Kara said smiling "I just-" Alex said "It'll be ok." Kara said smiling "Ok." Alex said, easing  
  
It had been a few weeks and Kara and Lena had grown even closer. Alex had warmed up to her, started inviting her to go places with her. Lena had even met Eliza, by designed accident, Lena came by Kara's apartment for date night one night, the same night Eliza decided to 'pop in' and see Kara, and meet her new girlfriend. They'd have dinner with Sam and Ruby, and movie nights when they baby sat Ruby. They even managed to set up Alex and Sam on a blind date, after they admitted they liked each other. Kara was practically living with Lena, and vise versa, it was good, they were good. Lena would often reflect on that night they met, Kara holding her like they'd done it a thousand times. She knew she was safe, despite only knowing her for a limited amount of time. They both knew, that feeling, that security.. It's still there. It'll always be there. They're safe with one another, they have been from the start. As Lena sat holding Kara in her arms, she knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't very long, due to the fact I wasn't quite sure how to close this chapter/story, but it wrapped nicely I think.


End file.
